


Late Bloomer

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: daily_deviant, Dirty Talk, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Late Bloomer

**Title:** Late Bloomer  
 **Pairings:** Draco/Neville  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Kinks/Themes Chosen:** Dirty talk, aggressive partners  
 **Other Warnings:** Anal  
 **Word Count:** ~1570  
 **Summary/Description:** Neville was no longer the bumbling boy Draco used to know. Now he was so much more.  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to [](http://sdk.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**sdk**](http://sdk.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://jadzialove.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jadzialove**](http://jadzialove.dreamwidth.org/) for the super speedy beta. Any mistakes that remain are my own. Original link can be found [here](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/490431.html).

Draco looked over to the corner table where Neville sat, laughing at something Madam Rosmerta said as she set his drink down in front of him.

Neville's face was still round, but it had matured and was lightly tanned from working outdoors so much of the year. He was no longer the pudgy boy who couldn't remember his own name.

Feeling mellow after a couple of drinks, Draco drained his glass. He caught Rosmerta's eye, held up two fingers, and made his way to Neville's table.

"May I?" Draco asked.

He pulled out the chair and sat down just as Neville replied, "Sure, Malfoy."

There was something promising in the look he gave Draco.

"Here's your drinks, boys," Rosmerta said, setting the two pints down. "Behave yourselves now."

Draco furrowed his brow. "Seems an odd thing to say."

"Mmm, yeah." Neville looked away, his cheeks slightly pink. "I hear you're having trouble with your third year Hufflepuffs."

Glad of a distraction, Draco launched into a description of the many problems he was currently having with the third year Hufflepuffs in his Arithmancy classes not least of which was that one of the girls seemed to have a crush on him considering how often she lingered after class.

Two hours and several pints later, Draco realised if they stayed any longer they'd have to get a room. He blushed to his roots at the thought that invoked and slapped a pile of Galleons on the table.

"Time to go already?" Neville said, standing and gripping the table to steady himself. "Oh, I might have had one too many."

"Good thing Hogwarts isn't far." Draco was tempted to offer his arm but refrained, instead moving slowly through the nearly empty pub, then holding the door open as Neville—much steadier on his feet now—stepped through into the cool, night air.

They walked in silence while Draco tried to work up the nerve to suggest they go back to his chambers for something stronger. Alcohol seemed to make him nervous rather than brave, and rattled his cool demeanor.

"I have some of McGonagall's favourite whisky in my chambers," Neville said when they stepped into the Entrance Hall. Draco was surprised, but Neville was a Gryffindor after all.

"The good stuff, then?" he replied.

"Oh, yes. Makes it hard to go back to an inexpensive whisky." Neville jerked his head to the left. "Come on then, it's this way." Draco followed behind him, watching the way he moved, again impressed by Neville's confident strides. And his arse wasn't bad either.

" _Hakonechloa macra_ ," Neville said when they reached the portrait in front of his door.

As it swung open, Draco said, "Aren't you concerned about someone else knowing your password?"

Neville shrugged. "I'm not worried about you knowing it, no. I change it once a week to a different plant, Muggle or magical."

He gestured toward the leather sofa. "Have a seat and I'll get that drink."

Draco took off his outer robes and laid them over the back of the sofa, as he took in the room. It was warm and comfortable and the scent of jasmine was in the air. He spotted the plant in the corner with a soft pink light shining on it.

"It's a charm that simulates sunlight." Neville handed him a glass and sat down beside him.

Draco took a sip of the whisky, the warmth burning pleasantly as it slid down his throat. "Mmm, that is good."

Neville lifted his glass to his lips, eyes on Draco the whole time. Draco set his glass down on the table and Neville followed suit. Draco planned to make small talk, find some inanity to discuss, but there was a look in Neville's eye that sent a shiver up Draco's spine.

"How long have you been attracted to me?" Neville asked as he laid a hand on Draco's knee and slowly drew it up his thigh.

Draco wasn't sure when he'd realised he found Neville attractive. It might have been at the Order of Merlin ceremony when Neville stood next to Harry Potter and received an Order of Merlin, First Class.

Though it could have been during the final battle. As much as Draco loved his wand, what was it about a man with a sword?

If he was honest with himself, it may very well have been when Neville walked out of a "meeting" with the Carrows, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth, his head held high, determination and resolve written all over his face.

"Seventh year, perhaps," Draco replied calmly, though his body was taking notice of how close Neville was and how good he smelled.

Neville's eyes widened and he smiled, just at the corner of his mouth. "I wouldn't have thought that long, but it makes this a lot easier." He moved his hand behind Draco's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Draco parted his lips and Neville slipped his tongue into his mouth, taking control.

Before long Neville was half on top of him, the weight of him pinning Draco to the sofa. Neville's hand was pressed to the bulge in Draco's trousers, kneading his cock through the fabric. His mouth was at Draco's neck, licking and sucking. Hard.

Draco reached around and slipped his hands into Neville's trousers, gripping his arse and pulling their bodies closer.

"Fuck, you're hot," Neville said into his ear. "I can't wait to fuck you."

Draco groaned, his entire body filled with a want like he'd never felt before. There was suddenly nothing he wanted more than for Neville to push him over the back of the sofa and drive him into oblivion.

"God, yes," he managed to say, his voice unfamiliar to him.

Neville kissed him hard again, then pulled back, his hands going straight to his flies. Draco licked his lips when he saw Neville's cock, fat and pink, disappearing into Neville's fist.

Reaching for his own trousers, he hastily, undid them, fingers unnaturally clumsy before he pushed them down around his ankles and knelt up on the sofa.

Neville's fingers went straight to his arse, running over the flesh and giving a single slap.

Draco shuddered, his cock so hard it hurt. He wanted nothing more than to be taken. Blood rushed in his ears and he didn't hear Neville Summon the lube but he certainly felt two slick fingers pressed to his arsehole, first teasing then probing. He dropped his head to his hands, arching his back and offering himself completely.

"I didn't know you'd be like this," Neville said, pushing his fingers fully inside Draco. Draco bit his lip as he rocked back onto Neville's fingers.

"Less talk," Draco said, desperate to feel Neville's cock in his arse.

Neville pulled his fingers out and slicked his cock. He clambered up behind Draco and pressed the head to his arse.

Pushing in slowly, Neville said softly, "I think you like the way I talk." He stilled and Draco turned his head back around as best he could.

"Do you like it?" Neville said, one hand reaching for Draco's hair, keeping his head turned. "Do you like my cock in your arse, Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes," Draco hissed between clenched teeth when Neville finally slid all the way inside him. He was sweaty and shivering. He wanted to come but he never wanted this to end. He spread his thighs, hoping to pull Neville deeper, change the angle until Neville's cock brushed his prostate.

Neville snapped his hips forward, the sofa springs squeaking beneath them. He pulled almost all the way out and then shoved in again, which had Draco's eyes rolling back in his head. Draco tried to reach for his cock but Neville batted his hand away.

"I'll take care of that when I'm done."

"Going to suck me, Longbottom?" Draco replied.

"No." Neville leaned in close, slowing the movement of his hips. "I'm going to ride you until I come all over again."

"Christ," Draco gasped out, his balls already tight, "you have a filthy mouth."

Neville pressed a kiss to the center of his back, moved both hands to Draco's hips and launched what Draco could only call an assault on him, thrusting long and hard and deep.

"Fuck." Draco had to come, he just _had_ to or he'd die. He might die anyway but at least it would be from pure bliss.

Draco stroked his cock and clenched his arse. Neville slammed into him and Draco felt that tightness in his groin; his cock throbbed and he was pulsing hotly all over Neville's leather sofa. Neville kept fucking him and fucking him and Draco thought his legs might collapse beneath him. It took all his strength to hold himself up until Neville cried out, flooding his arse with come, then falling against him, breathing heavily.

"That was brilliant," Neville said when he finally peeled himself up off Draco's back. Draco fell sideways and sprawled on the sofa, panting.

Neville crawled up over him and kissed him.

"I don't think I'm ready for another go just yet," Draco said, blushing when Neville laughed.

"Me neither. Though I hope you're interested in trying my _other_ suggestion sometime." He bit his lower lip and Draco was reminded again of the boy he'd once been, shy and not so self-assured. This time Draco reached for him and pulled him into another kiss.

"Definitely."


End file.
